Un Nuevo Phenex
by AidenDarkdragon
Summary: Un nuevo chico nace y este tiene una gran relación con el mundo sobrenatural. Esta es la historia del pájaro de la luz y el calor, esta es la historia de Issei Phenex. IsseiXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Simbología:**_

-Hola- Dialogo normal

-"Hola"- Comunicación mental, telepatia o pensamiento

- **Hola** \- Zekagengroos

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser de gran poder

* * *

Esta historia en un mundo que es desconocido para los seres humanos, un mundo cuyos habitantes son demonios, dichos demonios están divididos en clases o rangos: Los clase baja, los de clase media, los de clase alta y los demonios de clase suprema. Todos estos demonios se dividen en dos subgrupos: Los demonios reencarnados (mediante las Evil Pieces) y los demonios pura sangre.

Ahora nos centramos en una casa en un extenso territorio del Inframundo, más que una casa era una mansión, la mansión Phenex. En una de las habitaciones se encuentran 4 personas, 3 hombres y 1 mujer, dicha mujer se encontraba estirada en una cama, se trataba de Mária Phenex también conocida como Laid Phenex, acompañada de su esposo Albaro Phenex ("Al" para los amigos) también conocido como Lord Phenex, que sostenía la mano de su esposa y su hijo Ruval Phenex cuya edad era de 6 años. Los 3 se encontraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, dicha sonrisa era causada por la cuarta persona de esa habitación la cual se encontraba en los brazos de Mária. Envuelto en unas mantas se encontraba un pequeño castaño el cual dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre, así es, ese niño se trataba del recién nacido Issei Phenex, el segundo hijo de los Phenex, pelo castaño (como su padre) y ojos avellana (como su madre).

-Pofin estás aquí, mi pequeño diablillo.-dijo Laid Phenex con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-La espera valió la pena, nos alegra que ya estés aquí campeon.-dijo Lord Phenex mientras miraba a su segundo hijo.

-Ruval ven aquí.-Le dijo Mária a su hijo.-Ven a ver a tu hermano menor.

El pequeño Ruval se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su madre, luego se subió a la cama y su madre le entregó la cobija donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Hola hermanito me llamo Ruval y soy tu hermano mayor, yo te enseñaré muchas cosas, jugáremos juntos, te enseñaré magia y muchas muchas cosas más.-dijo Ruval con una gran sonrisa.

El peqeño Issei empezó a moverse en la cobija para después abrir los ojos lentamente, miró a su hermano a los ojos y al encontrarlos una gran sonrisa sé plasmó en su rostro. Laid y Lord Phenex sonrieron ante la hermosa escena de sus dos hijos sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Issei Phenex.-dijo Laid Phenex.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Hola chicos, este es el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, se acerca navidad eso quiere decir que voy a tener más tiempo para escribir. Mi idea es tener listo el nuevo capítulo de Absolute Issei para la noche del 23 de diciembre como regalo de navidad y es una promesa que seguro voy a cumplir. Que se acerque Navidad también quiere decir que empezarán a volver los videos a mi canal de Youtube AidenDarkfire, no olvidéis pasaros por ahí.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Simbología:**_

-Hola- Dialogo normal

-"Hola"- Comunicación mental, telepatia o pensamiento

-[Hola]- Ddraig u otro ser de gran poder

* * *

Los años pasaron y tanto Issei como Ruval crecieron, sin darse cuanta 3 años habian pasado como si nada. Durante estos tres años Issei y Ruval recivieron la noticia de que iban a tener otro hermano, Issei empezó a andar a una temprana edad y siempre estaba con Ruval, ya fuera a su lado o agarado de la mano de este. Ruval enseñó a Issei a hablar y con solo 3 años, Issei ya sabia las palabras básicas como papa, mama, hola, adios, hermano, uno, dos, tres,...

Ahora se puede ver a un Ruval de 9 años con un Issei de 3 agarado de la mano mientras cominaban por la mansión en dirección a un cuarto en especifico.

-¿Hermano, papa y mama?-preguntó Issei a su hermano.

-Vamos con ellos hermanito, al parecer tienen una sorpresa para nosotros.-dijo Ruval.

-¿Sopesa?-preguntó Issei.

Segundos después ambos llegaron delante de la puerta que daba a la habitación donde encontraron a su padre que los veia con una sonrisa y a su madre igual, solo que esta estaba sentada en la cama con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Ambos niños fueron en dirección a la cama y se subieron, sentandose al lado de su madre.

-¿Mama?-preguntó Issei con la vista puesta en el bulto que sostenia su madre.

-Ruval, Issei dejenme presentarles a su nueva hermanita.-dijo Mária enseñandoles el bulto que sostenia, el cual resultaba ser una pequeña niña con algunos pelos rubios y los ojitos azules.

-¿Hermanita?-preguntaron los hermanos phenex.

-Se llama Ravel y a partir de ahora sera su nueva hermanita así que tendrán que enseñarle muchas cosas-dijo Al poniendo una mano en cada hombro de sus hijos.

-¿Issei quieres ver a tu nueva hermanita?-le dijó Mária a su ahora segundo hijo.

-¿Puedo?-preguntóIssei.

Su madre sonrio y le entregó a Ravel a Issei, este sostuvo a su hermanita con cuidado de que no se le cayera. Al momento en que tuvo a Ravel en sus brazos esta abrio los ojos, los cuales eran azules, y al ver a su hermano sonrio y se empezó a acomodar buscando el calor de Issei.

-Al parecer le caes bien hermanito.-le dijo Ruval.

Issei se quedó cayado unos segundos para después mirar a su hermano y sonreir.

-La cuidaremos-le dijo un sonriente Issei ganandose una sonrisa por parte de toda su familia.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Ya se que es un capitulo corto y que 500 palabras no son muchas, pero estoy teniendo muchos problemas con el fic de absolute issei asi que os pido un poco de paciencia.

HAREM DE ISSEI:

-RAVEL+TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA NOVLEZA DE RAISER.

-SERAFALL

-KUROKA


End file.
